Phil Davis vs. Vinny Magalhaes
The first round began. I think my stream's a bit slow. Vinny landed an inside kick and a leg kick there. 4:35. Vinny landed a counter right and blocked a high kick. Vinny landed a hard leg kick. 4:15 as they clinched. Davis broke away. 4:00. Vinny missed a high kick. He landed a leg kick. 3:35 left. Davis landed a right. Vinny backpedaled and ate a high kick, he's rocked, he's wobbling. Davis landed a big right and a left. Davis tried a high teep. 3:15. He's letting him off the hook as Rogan says. 3:00 remaining. Vinny caught a leg kick for a single, he has the back, both hooks, 2:35, rights under. Lost a hook. Tying the left arm up. Davis escaped. He let Vinny up. 2:15. 2:00. Davis good head movement there. Vinny landed a leg kick. 1:35. Vinny's flatfooted and slowing down. Vinny landed a left uppercut and ate two jabs and a right uppercut and a right. 1:15. Vinny landed a leg kick. Davis teeped the knee. 1:00. Davis blocked a high kick, Vinny ate an eyepoke and backpedaled, Big Dan said keep going. Crowd booed. Vinny rubbed at his eye. 35. Davis trying one-twos. Vinny landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Davis blocked a high kick. 15. Davis throwing one-two after one-two. Wow. The first round ended, 10-9 Davis. The second round began. Davis double jabbing early. Vinny landed a right over the top and a right uppercut. 4:35. Davis went up the middle with a front kick, Vinny landed a leg kick. Davis landed a right. 4:15. Davis tried a double, standing back, dragging Vinny down, nope. Vinny pulled half-guard. 4:00. Davis landed a right to the body. He let Vinny up. 3:35 as Davis landed a good right and a left and another. Vinny's swollen up and bleeding from the nose, he blocked a high kick. 3:15. Vinny's relaxed though. He landed a leg kick. 3:00. Davis jabbing. Davis blocked a high kick. "Hands up!" Vinny landed a leg kick and an inside kick. 2:35 as Davis landed a good one-two and a left. Davis landed a nice jab. 2:15. Davis landed a jab and another and another. "Hands up!" 2:00. Davis landed a jab. "You gotta go!" Crowd boos. Davis faked the double. He landed a right after and got a single. 1:35. He let Vinny up. The crowd booed there. Davis landed a right to the body. 1:15. Vinny landed an inside kick and a leg kick. 1:00. Davis landed a nice jab. Davis faked jabbing the knee and landed a right. Davis landed a body kick and a right there. Davis landed a stiff jab. 35. Davis landed a right to the body there, easily stuffed a double, wow. 15. Davis landed a jab. He backed off calmly. Davis landed a solid double jab. The second round ended, 10-9 Davis. "You have to take him down." Vinny's nose is bloody and a bad mouse under his right eye, and another between his eyes more over the right eye, both from those left jabs that have been money for Phil. Davis's corner wants high kicks. The third round began. Circling. 4:30. Really boring demolition of Magalhaes. Davis doing weird stuff with his right hand. 4:15. He runs out with his hands down but ate a left. 4:00. 3:35. Vinny tried to pull half-guard and Davis let him up. 3:15. 3:00. Brett says yeah my stream's behind. Brett said Davis pretty much jabbing him up, right hands. Apparently he won a decision. Alright Brett got me a good stream going.